Tercera Noche Luz Y Oscuridad
by Miharu985
Summary: Un Visio Exquisito En Un Príncipe y Una Muerte Exquisita


Hola amigos espero que te guste El Ultimo Capitulo Tercera parte de esta historia es un Cambio De Un Mundo Diferente de vampare kninght. Un Visio Exquisito En Un Príncipe y Una Muerte Exquisita; Tiene fantasía, sangre, lagrimas, besos y hentai.

Tercera Noche; Luz Y Oscuridad.

En la noche más oscura y sangrienta nacieron dos pequeños niños esos niños son hijos de la princesa hirume y Kaname Kuran ambos tiene esos ojos de su abuelo Rido kuran los labios de Kaname el color de su cabellito idéntico a hirume los bebes son kuran el pequeño hijo primerizo ase todo posible que sus hermanitos no hagan nada malo ese niño tiene una alma sincera pero trasvés de su ojos hay oscuridad y maldad; Zero sama en donde es los gemelos traviesos de Kaname sama – lleva cargando peluches lindos mientras los gemelos de 2 añitos están escondidos juntos atrás de Zero-

Yuki adivina en donde están –sonríe estando parado con una sonrisa –

Zero en donde está el pequeño Haruka –mira Zero que Haruka come una galleta caminando asía ellos-

Que pasa tío Zero –el sigue comiendo galletas mirándolos-

Nada Haruka llévate a tus hermanitos a su cuarto Kaname y hirume cualquier momento llegaran -sonríe Zero abrasando a Yuki Haruka los mira a los sus ojos se ponen rojos-

Haruka tienes sed de sangre verdad – Zero pone su mano en su cabeza y sonrie Haruka-

Si tío tengo sed espero que mi mami me traiga algo de sangre –sonrie mirando los senos de Yuki-

Haruka bebe, mami te trajo sangre fresca para ti y la otra para los gemelitos Rido y Ichiru –sonrojada sonríe-

Hijo haruka te has portado bien –sonríe mirando a su hijo-

Si papá pero espero que me traigan algo interesante –mira a Yuki y se ríe llendo a su cuarto teniendo 5 años apariencia de su abuelo rido joven niño de mente perversa y una excitación Asia Yuki su tía.

Kaname sama tenemos un problema rido ha matado a una escuela completa de humanos por sed –hirume se sorprende a escuchar eso los gemelos de 2 añitos están en la cocina con Ichiru sama bebiendo en vaso sangre humana-

Rido Tío detente no debes seguir haciendo esto tienes 3 nietos una hija que necesita a su padre –Kaname serio mirando a rido desde otro lado del pasillo que está manchado de sangre las paredes y ventanas a viendo mucha victimas vivas aun-

Kaname tú no tienes autoridad diciendo eso –Se ríe y ataca a Kaname a sangre fría haruka mira desnuda a Yuki en el baño de la mansión desde su cuarto usando su oscuro poder de vampiro-

Kaname sobrino tu sangre pura y de mi hija ustedes son los únicos que podrán detenerme juntos pero mis nietos son más fuertes y están conmigo –se ríe teniendo a rido, Ichiru y haruka en su dominio ya que los tres tiene su alma maldita y su poderes no son buenos-

Rido no es cierto mis hijos no son como tu ellos son criaturitas pequeñas inocentes pura sangre –serio golpea a su tío en el estómago fuertemente rido lo esquiva alejándose de Kaname-

Haruka es un niño poder oscuro sus ojos son rojos a ver a Yuki o Zero ambos corren peligro estando con el – se ríe mirando a Kaname-

Mi hijo no es como él es como mi padre- ataca de repente rido en ataques sorpresa golpes bajos-

Ichiru es maldad mata a cualquier animal pequeño o grande como yo –esquive los ataques de Kaname –

Kaname sama detente – Akatsuki se sorprende a ver a rido lleva a una trampa de muerte usa su poder detiene a los dos mientras tanto-

Haruka que estas asiendo – Zero observa a haruka que miera la pared de su cuarto teniendo sus ojos rojos-

Tío Zero mantengo mis ojos así por 30 minutos quiero saber por qué escucho los pensamientos de mi padre Kaname –Mira a su tío teniendo sus ojos de color café claro brillante ojos se levantó y se a Asia su mama hirume la pelea de Kaname y rido continua-

Pasan 13 años después

Haruka en donde están tus hermanos Ichiru y rido –Kaname serio de hermoso ojos sonríe teniendo tiempo para hirume-

Están con el abuelo padre yo iré también solamente termino de hacer esto y voy –Termina de hacer su tarea de la escuela de vampiros-

Está bien haruka hijo yo estaré con tu mami tu tíos salieron regresaran mañana- sonríe yendo asía su cuarto-

Zero tío Zero no lo es, no es un kuran no es una sangre pura pero mi tía si Yuki joven hermosa y no virgen será mía –Se ríe estando feliz sus ojos son rojos como la sangre –

Kaname amor haruka está aquí verdad –Se sonroja tiernamente hirume kuran usando una sexy bata negra de dormir –

Papa y mama ya me voy mañana regreso con mis hermanos - se va sonriendo llevando una pequeño bulto llevando su ropa –

Está bien bebe cuídate- sonríe la hermosa hirume mirando que se va su hijo haruka-

Princesa hirume mejor dicho la señora kuran –sonríe a decirlo acariciando los labios de hirume con sus dedos teniéndola en sus brazos-

Kaname amor que cosas dices me sonrojas -Kaname sonríe la carga en sus brazos llevándola a la cama-

Hirume debemos asarlo –Lo dice en leves besos en los senos de hirume ah gemir levemente sintiendo a Kaname que la desnuda levemente en leve momento la penetra dulcemente asiéndola suya rosando sus labios en su cuello para moderla pero se detiene la besa y acaricia las piernas de hirume que gime siendo suya completamente consume su pasión y su amor-

Zero tío que sorpresa es verte aquí –sonríe usando su espada especial y Zero su pistola-

Haruka que haces aquí es peligroso tu tía Yuki está aquí y vine a ayudarla- serio mira a haruka que sonríe sus ojos son rojos teniendo sed de sangre-

Zero lo siento no permito que toques a Yuki – un aire frio se siente en el cuello de Zero haruka esta atrás de Zero él sonríe en una estocada con su espada lo mata facilidad Zero comienza a asarse cenizas haruka sonríe lamiendo su espada manchado su rostro de sangre igual que su ropa-

Zero no haruka que hiciste a Zero –Yuki baja mira a Zero muerto desaparece lentamente mira a haruka sonriendo guarda su espada y va asía Yuki la abrasa-

Yuki tu solamente eres y serás mía –haruka besa y muerde los labios de Yuki intenta liberarse de haruka que no la suelta-

Suéltame haruka – asustada a la vez exitada por haruka, la acaricia sus piernas la abre y la carga teniendo su miembro afuera para penetrarla a gusto gime Yuki en placer que haruka responde la pega a la pared la suelta y la desnuda rompiendo su ropa asiéndole gemir y dándole placer prohibido haruka sin poder más se corre dentro de Yuki casi al mismo ritmo que su padre Kaname-

Yuki tu pecado es tener placer conmigo un príncipe como yo nadie puede detenerme si tuve que matarlo es para que tu veas que soy un kuran puro como mi abuelo rido kuran-Acaricia las piernas a Yuki duerme en el piso con el ambos desnudos el semen de haruka comienza a recorrer todo el altero para que Yuki esté embarazada de sangre pura su único deseo placer lo consume en un bebes que serán los próximos sangre pura de la raza kuran-

Haruka te amo –Lo dice dormida cómoda en los brazos de haruka Kaname y hirume sonríen en su cama a sentir a su hijo haruka feliz con Yuki su pecaminoso Amor asía ella-

Lo que deseas se hace en realidad como Yuki deseo se cumplió…Gracias a todos por leerlo espero que le guste a todos.


End file.
